


No Place to Hide

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, F/M, Hallucinations, Manipulations, in a world with no sire bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x05. Elena breaks Stefan's bones for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place to Hide

She showered five times. First, to get the blood and dirt off of her skin. Then to get the dirt and blood still stuck under her nails. Then there was blood dripping on her and maybe it wasn’t real but she couldn’t be sure. Then because Jeremy walked home and she was still so dirty and couldn’t face him unless she was cleaner. Then because as she tried to sleep, she remembered she was angry so she scrubbed her body clean once more.

After that, she went to Stefan.

*

He was asleep so Elena grabbed his wrists and pulled him up before throwing him on the ground. He looked up at her started to pull himself up but she shoved him back down with her foot. Stefan fell still.

“Did you compel my brother?” Elena asked. She pressed her foot down hard enough on Stefan’s chest to make his gasp and leaned down so that their faces were nearly touching. Stefan started to look away. Elena grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up. Forced him to look her in the eyes. “Did. You. Compel. My. Brother?”

A moment of silence. Then, “Yes.”

Before he could apologize, she tossed him on his bed and crawled on top of him. She took hold of his wrists and leaned down in order to press her lips against his ear. “Be quiet,” she said and crushed the bones in his wrists before letting them go. “This is going to hurt.”

She felt him nod against her face. Then she pulled herself up and looked down at him. “Do you want me to break every bone in your left hand one by one or to break your right arm into twenty pieces?”

Stefan stared at her. In the corner of her eyes, she could see blood dripping down from the ceiling. But it was easy to shove the image aside because Stefan lifted up his left arm without a word. For a moment, she had a purpose and it didn’t matter how broken she was.

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “I want you to tell me which you want.”

“Elena,” Stefan started but she shut him up by breaking his jaw. He was drinking animal blood again, so it took about ten minutes for it to heal. He kept his eyes on hers and he looked a little like he was going to cry. “Break my hand,” Stefan said and then looked away from her.

She decided to let him. She watched his face scrunch up as she broke the bones in his hand like she would break off petals on a flower. He bit his bottom lip when she broke his wrist once more. It hadn’t completely healed yet, so it probably hurt more the second time. That thought made her smile and she punched the palm of his hand in order to make the bones shatter.

He gasped silently and she stroked his hair.

“Are you hiding more things from me?” Elena asked when he got his breathing under control.

Stefan licked up the blood dripping down his chin from where he’d bitten through the skin of his mouth. He nodded and she narrowed her eyes and rose her hand. “Yes,” Stefan said, his eyes wide and a little frightened.

She cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him until his body was completely plaint and ready to shape beneath hers. She moved down his body, placing small and tender bites on his chest and hips. He spread his legs and arched his back and muttered her name.

She took hold of his knees in her hands and stared him down. His body was covered in blood dripping down from somewhere above them. She was pretty sure it wasn’t real. She didn’t care either way. “I’m going to break your legs for awhile,” she patted one gently and he swallowed, “and then you’ll tell me what you’ve been doing behind my back and I’ll decide if we need to continue.”

Stefan’s head fell back as he bit down his scream.

*

Elena was curled in Stefan’s arm with his left hand in hers. The bones had healed crooked. She broke his index finger. Around her, his body tensed. She straightened the bones in his finger so they would heal properly and then kissed it.

His room was bathed in daylight. She could only see dust, cobwebs and body parts growing from the walls.

“Don’t touch my brother again,” she said. He nodded against the back of her head and smiling, she turned around to kiss him. He tried to smile against her lips but ended up just opening his mouth for her fangs and tongue.

“I won’t,” Stefan said but did not promise. He was a quick learner. They were both quiet save a hiss or two as Elena fixed his hand and kissed his skin and blood and guts grew on his floor like grass. Then, he said like a question, “the cure?”

“Not something for you to be concerned about,” Elena said as she settled more comfortably in his arms.

“Okay,” Stefan said, letting out a breath of tension, “okay.”

She buried her face in his neck and tried to ignore the voices of all her parents and friends screaming the one word she was: killer.


End file.
